Resveratrol products are a class of non-flavonoid polyphenolic compounds containing a stilbene structure, and include resveratrol, pterostilbene, oxidized resveratrol, piceatannol, and the like. They are antioxidants that are naturally found in grapes, mulberries, peanuts and Polygonum cuspidatum. Resveratrol, since the introduction of it, has been widely used in fields such as medicine, health care products and the like due to its good anti-inflammatory, anti-cancer and anti-oxidation effects. The newest study has shown that, pterostilbene exhibits a moderate inhibitory effect on cyclooxygenase COX-1, but has only weak inhibitory activity on COX-2, and the anti-inflammatory and antibacterial effects of pterostilbene are more obvious, where the antifungal activity of pterostilbene is more than 5 times greater than that of resveratrol. Resveratrol derivatives have better qualities and stronger physiological activities than those of resveratrol, so that the research of such products has attracted wide attention from the scientific community and publicity all around the world.
The existing literatures have reported on a method for synthesizing a resveratrol compound, mainly including subjecting alkoxy aryl aldehyde and ylide or phosphonate to a Wittig-Homer reaction to obtain a resveratrol ether compound, and finally subjecting the resveratrol ether compound to a dealkylation reaction to synthesize the resveratrol compound. However, this method has disadvantages of a carbon-carbon double bond configuration that is difficult to determine, poor selectivity of the resveratrol ether, poor deprotection selectivity and the like, which restricts the development of this method. Moreover, the prior art generally uses boron halides and aluminum halides as dealkylation agents, which have relatively larger environmental pollution. Moreover, such substances are highly irritant, and decompose or even cause explosion when exposed to water, and thus there are certain safety hazards.